Confessions
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Another spooky mansion, another creepy dude, and another crazy mystery. I've been wanting to tell him for a long time but haven't had the chance or the right time to tell him. Well, it looks like this would be the best time more than anything.


**Confessions**

**Pairing: **Freddy/Shaggy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Scooby-Doo** nor the characters. I am not making a profit by using them in this fan fic.

**Warnings:** M/M, fluff, two males kissing, A/U, mild OOC

**A/N:**

This is my first **Scooby-Doo** fan fic and with that being said; please be gentle with this. I've written many other shows; mostly animes so this is a new ball game for me. I figured it would be a challenge to make a Freddy/ Shaggy fic so I figured I would give it a shot. So yeah...this is what happens when you watch the old school episodes of **Scooby-Doo** in a marathon ^^; haha ok I hope you guys like this!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Shaggy's Prov_**

Another spooky mansion, another creepy dude, and another crazy mystery. That is how its like man, epsecially when you hang out with the gang I do. Why can't the Mystery Machine break down infront of like a burger shack or a Malt Shop or something that's like not creepy. But like I said, that's how it goes man.

We were on another one of Freddie's 'short cuts' that ended up being a no cut to nowheresville. That's when we broke down in front of this spooky mansion and how Scoob, Freddie, and I are now sleeping in one of the empty rooms on the second floor. The girls are in the room right across from us and are probably out cold by now; I know Freddie has been out cold from like the moment his head hit the pillow.

I can't see how he could sleep in a creepy cribe like this. Like if anything he should be wide awake and worried about that 'Phantom Werewolf' that that creepy dude that owns this crazy place warned us about.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

* * *

**Normal Prov**

Shaggy's eyes widened as big as saucers after hearing what sounded like a growling of probably the Phantom Werewolf.

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy said, his voice going an octave higher at the end of his sentance.

He looked at Scooby who gave Shaggy a sheepish grin before standing up, resting his paws on his stomach.

"Swory." Scooby said, chuckling.

Shaggy laughed, feeling more relaxed now that he knew it was only Scooby's hunger; which reminded him that he needed to have a midnight snack.

"It looks like you're hungry too, eh Scoob?"

Scooby nodded his head.

"Well then, why don't you get us some grub in the kitchen. I'm ready to have my midnight snack." Shaggy said.

"Rokie dokie." Scooby said, already forgetting about the warning of the Phantom Werewolf.

He got up and left into the dark spookie mansion, leaving just Freddie and Shaggy.

* * *

**Freddie's Prov.**

It was hard to sleep in the first place, so to hear Scooby's stomach growl didn't help much either. It sounded like Shaggy was also hungry; which wasn't a suprise. What suprised me was the fact he wasn't going to go with Scooby, though I wasn't disappointed. Not at all. In fact, I was sort of glad he decided to stay in the room.

If you look past the fact he's a bit of a goof ball and not to mention a big chicken; and what Velma has said before: '_a ham_'. But other than that, Shaggy is a great guy. Actually, he's more than just a great guy, he's the guy I love. Yup, you heard me. Me, Fredrick Jones love Norville '_Shaggy_' Rogers.

I've been wanting to tell him for a long time but haven't had the chance or the right time to tell him. Well, it looks like this would be the best time more than anything. I have to go about it without freaking him out.

* * *

**Normal Prov.**

Once Scooby Doo left the room, Freddie seemed to stir from his bed and sit up.

"Oh hey, sorry man." Shaggy said. "Did Scoob and I wake you?"

Freddie smiled at Shaggy.

"No, actually I couldn't sleep. I have something on my mind."

"If its that Phantom Werewolf I'm waaayy ahead of you."

"Actually I wasn't even thinking about that." Freddie said, suprising Shaggy.

"Really? Wow! You not thinking about a mystery; now **THAT'S** a myster in itself." Shaggy said, chuckling afterwords.

"Well, its something that I've been thinking about for awhile now; before this entire mystery even." Freddie said, shifting so he faced Shaggy completely.

"Well, like what is it?" Shaggy asked.

He was interested in seeing what could be on Freddie's mind for so long.

"Well..." Fred started. "You see..."

'_Hmm, how should I word this_?' Fred thought.

"Well, let's say I like someone a lot."

"Really?" Shaggy said, now interested. "Is it like someone I know or something?"

"You could say that..." Freddie said.

He never found it until this very moment; hard to say what's on his mind.

"What I mean is...well, how do you feel about a guy liking another guy?"

Shaggy gave Fred a confunsed look.

"I don't get it."

"How do you feel about gays?" Fred said, starting to get a bit frustrated.

"Oh...well, they're ok...I guess; I mean how can you not like people that are happy all the time." Shaggy said, chuckling.

"No, I mean as guys that like other guys."

Shaggy was silent for a moment, thinking over what Fred was saying. He had a hint of what the leader of the gang might have been going at, but didn't want to build up his hope. How he would love to hear that Freddie was just like him and 'like' guys more than girls.

"Oh...well what about them?"

"Do you mind them?" Fred said.

It was like talking to a brick wall; he was going no where and fast.

"Ah, sure."

That answer wasn't exactly what Freddie was expecting but then again he really didn't know what he was expecting from all of this. He just hoped that after he told Shaggy his feelings, that he wouldn't hate him.

"Well..." Freddie said, standing up and walking over towards Shaggy, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Shaggy gave Fred an extremely confused look now and sat up completely in bed. He was starting to realize fully what was being implied in the already weird converstation.

"The person that I really like, is not a girl first of all." Fred said, waiting to hear Shaggy's response.

Shaggy was stunned but shook his head.

"So you mean you like guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah."

Shaggy was silent for a moment. He pieced together what seemed to be a mystery in itself.

"So...you like guys and you like someone that like I know."

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case...zokins!" Shaggy said.

However, that zokins was caused by the fact Freddie rested his hand on Shaggy's leg, which was still under the covers. Shaggy's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Its you that I like Shaggy." Fred said, moving in closer to a now flustered Shaggy.

"W-well I...erm...ah..." Shaggy sputtered, gulping as Freddie leaned in just inches from his lips.

"So..."

Shaggy gulped and began to shiver a bit from the hot wet breathe from Freddie being so close to his face.

"S-so w-what?" Shaggy asked.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"A-about w-what?"

"About my feelings towards you?" Freddie said, holding his breathe awaiting Shaggy's answer.

"W-well...ummm...I-I like you too...erm...Freddie...ummm...could you like...move back a few inches or so..." Shaggy asked, however, instead of getting the few inches he asked for; Freddie who was more than estatic at hearing that Shaggy liked him back; closed the gap between their lips and gave Shaggy a nice long, deep kiss.

Shaggy's face turned completely red as he was lip locked with Freddie. Fred rested his hand on the inside of Shaggy's thigh, while his other hand was behind Shaggy's neck; holding his head still.

Not too long after the kiss began it ended. Freddie pulled back; leaving his hands where they were and only leaving a few inches between his lips with that of Shaggy; who was still in a state of shock.

"Shaggy? You ok?" Freddie asked, concern crossing his face as he looked into Shaggy's at such a close distance.

Shaggy snapped out of his stupor and nodded.

"Yeah..you just caught me off guard is all." Shaggy said, looking straight at Freddie. "So...so this isn't a dream then? This is like really happening?"

"Its no dream; though it is a dream come true for me." Freddie said, sliding the hand that rested on the back of Shaggy's neck, moved it to cup his cheek.

"What do you think? Are you ok with this?" Freddie asked.

Shaggy shook his head to clear it for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? Its like a dream come true for me too man!" Shaggy said, with a huge smile.

Freddie blinked.

"Seriously?"

Shaggy nodded and before he could say anything else, he found himself in another lip lock with Freddie, who now pushed Shaggy back down on the bed, kissing him a bit more fierecly; yet gentle at the same time. This time, Shaggy kissed back, wrapping his arms around Freddie's body; which lay on top of his now.

They pulled away in order to take in a few breathes, Freddie resting his forehead against Shaggy's as they both tried to catch their breathes. They looked into each other's eyes, taking in the moment and feeling the intense feelings they shared with one another; about one another.

However, the moment was broken when a scream that sounded like that of Scooby Doo's echoed through out the mansion. Freddie jumped up and out of Shaggy's bed; followed by Shaggie who ended up in Freddies arms.

Freddie smirked.

'_I'm going to enjoy the rest of this mystery_.'

Shaggy's eyes widened as he thought about Scooby.

"Oh no! Scoob's in trouble!"

"Don't worry Shag, we'll go help him; but we'll finish this later." Freddie said with a wink, causing Shaggy to blush slightly; however another scream got them moving, not only with the mystery but with their relationship as well.

* * *

Ok guys! I hope you enjoyed it!

Later! ^^


End file.
